This invention relates to an expansible hole anchor with an enlarged chock-releasing striker head. The invention is easily installed and removed from a hole formed with a solid structure. In one application, the present anchor is inserted into a hole drilled in a concrete wall at a construction site. A safety harness, lifeline, and other fall protection gear is secured to the worker and to the anchor to arrest the worker in the event of a fall. In another application, the present anchor is applicable for use in recreational rock climbing.
Substantial drawbacks and limitations exist in prior art expansible hole anchors, particularly those with spring-loaded retractable handles. The handle is applicable for moving the anchor from a normal expanded condition to a contracted condition for inserting and removing the anchor from the hole. In order to remove the anchor, the user is instructed to manually retract the handle to disengage the anchor chocks from an inside wall of the hole. In many cases, the anchor is so tightly lodged inside the hole that movement of the handle is difficult, if not impossible. This occurs often, as the operating instructions call for a tug on the load cable to set the anchor during insertion. Additional forces exerted on the anchor during a worker's fall cause even greater locking engagement of the anchor chocks. The instructions commonly provided for dislodging an embedded anchor are to insert a small, narrow flat screwdriver into the hole, and create an impact force on an end fitting to overcome the locking friction. In practice, this procedure is generally ineffective; often resulting in mangled or broken retraction cables, and rendering the anchor unsuitable for future use. This procedure further inconveniences the user by requiring the availability of special tools in order to access and release the anchor chocks. If all methods of removal fail, the exposed portion of the anchor is torched off, a new hole drilled, and the balance of the anchor is left in the old hole.
A further problem of commercial prior art anchors relates to the exposure of control cables operable for moving the anchor from the expanded condition to the contracted condition. Typically, these cables will bear directly against an inside wall of the anchor hole, resulting in substantial abrasion and chaffing when the anchor is inserted into and removed from the hole. Further wear is created when the worker moves about causing the control cables to grind against the concrete lip of the hole. If left undetected, the worn cables will eventually cause the anchor to fail which may result in serious injury or death.